Immortal Conflicts
by Ikigami03
Summary: What happens when an immortal interfers in the past? Will they be able to live with the future? Read and review. I demand it. Glares at readers.
1. Prologue: Immortal Conflicts

** Immortal Conflicts  
By: Myself**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor another other character owned or created by J. K. R. (If you don't know who that is, then you are probably reading the wrong fan fiction.) because SHE owns them. I do however own Elsa Leigh. She's mine and if you try to take her... well let's just say unpleasant things will occur to you.

**Prologue**

** Immortal Conflicts**  
  
Her emerald eyes shown with an unearthly light as she changed back into her human form. Where once there were sparkling silver scales, now resided pale human skin clothed in dark blue wizards robes. Midnight blue eyes took the place of bright emerald and curly black hair fell neatly to her waist.

Her parentage was quite odd, with her father being an immortal and her mother being a silver dragon and all. Not that it mattered now. She was conceived over two thousand years ago and in her opinion, if you couldn't learn to live with adverse conditions in two thousand years, you were never going to.

Elsa Leigh, what have you gotten yourself into? She asked herself, looking down at the letter from Hogwarts that had just been delivered by quite the frightened barn owl. Seeing her dragon form must not have been all that fun for him, she thought, grinning a little in spite of herself. All silver scales and wicked green eyes and sharp teeth. Mostly the teeth, she imagined. Not to mention there weren't ANY silver dragons left on this plane.

She scowled darkly and tucked the letter into her robes and walked through the fog into her cottage. Before closing the door behind her she glanced out at the moors all emerald and silver and shivered thinking of what was to come. Head Master Dippet, eh? She thought as a smirk just as disturbing as her scowl crossed her young face. I hope he's a slight bit smarter than the last one. Poor fool.

Closing the door and crossing the room to her fireplace, she lit the fire with barely a glance and nestled in the green armchair set in front of it. Staring at the flames she wondered how she could have gotten stuck in this horrible predicament for so long. It's just not possible for it to have continued like this for so long, she mentally scowled, thinking of memories from back in the day. Of Salazar Slytherin and his feud with his cousin, Godric. It reminded her of the fact that she had been posing as Rowena Ravenclaw's distant cousin, Elise and had saved Slytherin life and bore his offspring in doing so.

And also got myself stuck in this horrible predicament, she thought caustically. If I never begged my parents to go to that horrible school... Her thought just stopped there. She refused to think about it any longer. About the fact that if she hadn't budded in where she wasn't needed, none of this would have happened and history would have taken it's natural course. That she wouldn't need to fix this horrible rift that caused her such emotional distress because it never would have happened.

"Curses!" she spat angrily rising from her chair, grabbing a handful of Floo Powder and stepping into the now emerald flames. She threw the handful of powder to the ground and as the fire exploded she called out, "Diagon Alley!" in an eternally young, clear voice.


	2. Chapter One: The Last Goodbye Again

** Immortal Conflicts  
By: Myself  
  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor another other character owned or created by J. K. R. (If you don't know who that is, then you are probably reading the wrong fan fiction.) because SHE owns them. I do however own Elsa Leigh. She's mine and if you try to take her... well let's just say unpleasant things will occur to you.

****

** Chapter One:**  
**The Last Goodbye... Again  
**  
**Elsa's P.O.V.  
**  
She stood silently weeping on platform 9 and ¾, watching the train bearing her destiny drive away. The year was 1940, and the cycle had just begun again with a Tom Marvolo Riddle. Descendant of Slytherin. One of hers. She cleared her mind and reflected on the happenings of the last seven years.

She had come to Hogwarts as prescribed, and upon being sorted into Slytherin, as was usual, she met a half wizard with unruly black hair and dark blue eyes very much like her own named Tom Riddle. He was in her class and house, and she soon formed a close bond with him. As the years went on and he grew to be as evil as his predecessors, she entered his inner circle and he slowly fell in love with her.

A few minutes ago, as the last year came to an end and they parted for the last time, they stood right where she still remained, and he had proposed. She had sadly refused and he grew cold and unresponsive. He left without saying goodbye, his last words being 'It's too late for us.'

So she stood here wondering when the rest of the pieces would arrive and finish the cycle again. When it would come time to watch Tom, who looked so much like herself, die, most likely in her very arms.

Just like Salazar, she connected. They had all died exactly like him. She had told him to run. To hide in her house in the countryside, hidden in the fog of the moors. There she had met him and they had waited. Then one day, Godric arrived and they fought. Salazar had slain Godric, but in the meantime had been mortally wounded himself. She had sat there with his head in her lap and his child in her womb and watched him take his last breath. She watched his emerald green eyes close and his body relax.

No, she scolded herself. Don't think about it. It's not important now. Now all that mattered is that fate sort itself out.  
  
** Tom's P.O.V.  
**  
She said there wasn't anyway for them to be married. That fate itself was against them. It was as if she hadn't been there at all for those seven years. Hadn't noticed that he always got what he wanted. Well, he would just have to remind her.

Speaking of seven years, he thought back, she had changed practically not at all in size or appearance. Everyone else had grown taller, looked older, but she still fit his description of the first time he met her. Slight and short. Pale skin, long, curly black hair and midnight blue eyes. Why is it that everyone else has aged and she still remains the same? He pondered, and added it to the list of things he would find out after he tracked her down and married her.

And find her he would, he vowed. He would find her aunt's house, if that was really where she was going and he would keep coming and keep coming until she succumbed to his charm. And all while forwarding his career as the most feared Dark Wizard of all time. Ever. He would even best the amazing Salazar Slytherin, one of ancestors. And he would prove once and for all that just because your was tainted, that didn't mean that you couldn't get want you wanted or do what you aspired to do.

**A/N:** Yeah, okay. So when my muse, Damien here, decides to get back to work, I'll post up Chapter 2. It's almost finished.

And isn't this quite the shocker? Voldie in love with someone. I guess Elsie put a real spin on things when she messed up. But if you think things are bad now, stick around, blokes. Damien's big on plot twists, aren't you? /_Pokes head up from typewriter/ Most certainly, Elias. _That's enough out of you /Glares at him/ No one said to stop did they? No. So get back to work. _/Looks back down at keyboard/ Most certainly. -Slave driver.- _He's far too cheerful, don't you think?


	3. Chapter 2: Oh my How did this happen?

**Immortal Conflicts**

**By: Myself  
**

**  
  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor another other character owned or created by J. K. R. (If you don't know who that is, then you are probably reading the wrong fan fiction.) because SHE owns them. I do however own Elsa Leigh. She's mine and if you try to take her... well let's just say unpleasant things will occur to you. 

**A/N:**

Theoddguy: Yes. Harry will appear, as you are about to see. But um... don't kill me for how it happens. I take no responsibility for it. It's all Damien's fault! /Throws Damien out to the wolves/ _In my defense I would like to say that it most certainly **not** my fault. _Quiet! No one said to defend yourself! _Aye aye, el capitan. _Oh do be quiet!

Chapter Two  
Oh my... How did this happen?!

She entered the small house, smiling at petite, red haired Lily Evans. "Where's this angel you've named Harry?" she asked, glee filling her eyes. She arrived to retrieve this child, the second known piece to the puzzle.  
"This way," Lily answered, and led the even smaller black haired up the staircase to the small bedroom that housed the sleeping child. It was plain white and the only decoration in the room was the wooden crib in the center. They crossed the room and upon looking into the crib, Elsa couldn't stop staring.  
It can't be... she thought. It just can't. "Who did you say was the father again?" was that came out of her extremely surprised mouth.  
"I'm not really sure," the red head replied. "You see, I was dating someone and upon breaking up I married James Potter, but divorced him shortly after. I couldn't go through with it as I was still in love with my ex." Lily shrugged. "So basically, it's a toss-up. Although I do like to tell James it's his."  
Elsa smirked at this remark. She'd have some digging to do. But this baby named Harry was definitely the product of mixed lines. He had a patch of black hair, already growing unruly even though he was only two months old. But what color were his eyes? She wondered. That was the question.  
"Well, Ms. Evans. I'll be relieving you of your parental duties at this time. If you wish to find out where your child has been placed, you can contact the adoption agency and they will gladly notify you," Elsa smiled politely as she bundled the still sleeping Harry into a blanket. "Have a pleasant day." Walking out of the room she stared down at the tiny Harry and smiled. "We'll put you in a lovely home, young Mr. Potter/Evans."  
Lily opened the door to allow Elsa to depart and blinked. Shrieking, she backed into the house and pulled out her wand. But before she could say anything, the Dark Wizard standing in her doorway uttered two words and after a brilliant green flash, she fell lifeless to the floor.  
"Tom!" Elsa exclaimed, her eyes widening. She placed Harry quickly on the couch and as she did, she heard "Avada Kedavra!" muttered again. The spell bounced off her and hit a small lamp on the end table. The lamp exploded and a flying shard cut open Harry's face. He instantly awoke and started screaming. "Expelliarmus!" she screamed in return, knocking Tom against the wall and disarming him. She picked the bawling Harry up off the couch and exited the house. Turning around, she set the house on fire and apparated away.  
She apparated twice and just to make sure Tom couldn't follow her trail, she used Floo Powder from the Leaky Cauldron to arrive at her cottage. "That was far too close," she muttered sitting heavily in her armchair. She was still breathing hard from the encounter and the flight afterwards. Now she began to tend to the injured infant. She took him to her small kitchen and washed the off of his face with a warm washcloth, wincing inwardly. The cut was jagged and looked a bit like a lightning bolt. That's going to scar, she thought. Poor child. She cradled the wailing infant in her arms until the cries subsided into exhausted hiccups. She laid him in the armchair and looked into his emerald green eyes. Just as I suspected, she thought. A Slytherin. One of mine.

**A/N:** Oh my! Now she's really done it. Damien! How could you allow something like this to happen?!

_I didn't. You're the writer._

But you're my muse. You gave me the idea!

_You wrote it though._

/sigh/ Why are you always right?

Moving right along...

COMING ATTRACTIONS: What happens to the infant Harry? What happens to Voldie? (The real kicker) What happens to the still living James Potter? Stay tuned to find out.


	4. Chapter 3: Now That's Just Not Possible

**Immortal Conflicts**

**By: Myself  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor another other character owned or created by J. K. R. (If you don't know who that is, then you are probably reading the wrong fan fiction.) because SHE owns them. I do however own Elsa Leigh. She's mine and if you try to take her... well let's just say unpleasant things will occur to you. Oh yeah! That reminds me... I guess Mikeal Malfoy's mine, too.

****

**Chapter Three  
Now That's Just Not Possible....**

** You-Know-Who Captured**

****  
  
Caught after a murder went wrong, the most feared Dark Wizard of all time is now awaiting trial and is spending some quality time in Azkaban. Apparently, while breaking and entering into wizard Lily Potter/Evans house, at least one spell misfired, causing an electrical fire and alerting the Muggle police. Upon arriving at the scene they found the house was on fire. Firefighters arrived later and recovered Miss Potter/Evans' dead body and You-Know-Who's alive but unconscious one. Upon his capture, Ministry of Magic wizards arrived to apprehend and take in the Dark Wizard that has caused much fear in our time. Finally, after almost 30 years of fear and apprehension, both the wizarding and Muggle communities can rest easy.  
  
Elsa's hands shook as she dropped the paper onto the small kitchen table. So they caught him. Well at least she wouldn't have to worry about him tracking her, she reflected. She still jumped sky-high, however, when she heard a knock at the door. Who the hell is knocking on my door? She wondered walking cautiously towards the door and peering through the peephole. She felt a shock as she realized whom it was. "Albus!" she exclaimed, opening the door to the now white haired wizard on the other side. Her smile died almost immediately, and she noted the grave look on his face. "Is something wrong?" "I've come for the boy, Elsa. He doesn't belong here with you. You of all people should know this. I'm surprised you've kept him here as long as you have." He walked in past her and into the living room, spying the sleeping Harry on the couch. "Like call to like, Professor," she answered, and Dumbledore's eyes widened. "What exactly do you mean, Elsa?" "I mean he's one of mine, Albus. The bloodlines have been mixed. I know you've seen Lily Potter/Evans. She's half Godric, half Salazar. I haven't seen the father, but if he has the boy's coloring I'd say he was all mine, too. How did this happen?" she asked tiredly, scooping up the sleeping Harry and handed him to Dumbledore. "I imagine it's just from time passing. The bloodlines were bound to mix eventually. But the father is definitely not all Slytherin. His eyes I'm almost positive were straight Ravenclaw. This has definitely thrown a wrench into things, hasn't it Ms. O'Hara?" He raised an eyebrow and took the sleeping infant. "Yes. It most certainly has, Albus. Take care of him, please. I don't want him hurt anymore." "Don't worry, Elsa. I'll take care of him. Just trust me. And I'll send you an owl when things can proceed as normal." He walked to the door. "Until we meet again." She walked to the door and opened it for the aging wizard. "Until then." Then closed the door as he apparated away. 

* * *

** Dumbledore's P.O.V.**

Poor child, he thought, popping up again in front of Godric's Hollow. The sounds from inside notified him there was a splendid party occurring and as he walked to the front door a window shattered and a shoe flew out onto the lawn. He shook his head and running his hand once through his long white beard he knocked on the door loudly so as someone could hear him over the blaring music. A very drunk James Potter came to the door, dressed only in a pair of ratty jeans.

"Oh look who's showed up, boys," he slurred, turning to look at Remus Lupin and Sirius Black who were still enjoying themselves regardless of the company. "Hey, Professor! What's up?" "I've come to bring you your son," he said casting a disapproving look at James. "What son? I don't have a son." He looked at Harry. "They boy isn't mine, Dumbledore. He's her ex's. The dates don't match up." He turned and shouted for the party attendees to shut up for five minutes and turned back to Dumbledore. "So sorry, Albus. Maybe his real father'll take him, but I don't want anything to do with him." And with that he slammed the door in Albus' face. His eyes flared. Stupid man, he raged and stalked off. Fine. I'll take the boy to his father, he thought acidly, stalking down the walk. Harry Potter/Evans would soon be known as... Dumbledore shuddered. He didn't even want to think about it. He shook his head and apparated away. 

* * *

"Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy. You've just come into a son," an angry Dumbledore said, shoving the infant at the cold-eyed man. "Did I really, Albus? And how exactly might I ask did you come up with that conclusion?" he drawled lazily, taking the boy. "You know very well how you came into a son, Mikeal. I hope that after all this I don't have to have the birds and the bees talk with you." "No, of course not, Albus," he replied, a smirk carefully masked in his black eyes. Running a hand through his unruly black hair he stared down at the infant boy that was now his. "I don't imagine you'd allow me to shirk the duty of raising him would you?" "Of course not. I don't think you'd allow yourself to do it either. I don't think you're anything like your brother." Mikeal Malfoy sneered. "I'm far too much like my brother, Professor," and taking the child, slammed the door in Dumbledore's face. 

* * *

** Mikeal's P.O.V.**

****  
  
He closed the door and watched Dumbledore apparate away. Then he stared at his child. "Harry, how did you come by this?" he asked himself brushing his fingers lightly over the cut on his son's forehead. The child came instantly awake and began bawling. But not before dazzling his father with the bright green eyes that could only have come from his mother.  
  
Comforting the crying child, he walked away from the door and wondered how this could have happened to him. What will Lucius say? He wondered and shrugging went to make room for his son.

**A/N:** Okay. Well now we know what happened to Voldie, Harry and James. And we've introduced a very interesting new character. I think this next chappie will bring us to Harry's happy year 11 and intro to Hogwart's although I'm not promising anything. As I've said before, Damien is very big on plot twists and he might just throw in a few more before we start things up for good or for worse. Speaking of Damien, where is he? /Peeks under rock/ Where is that blasted muse? Oh well. As soon as he get's back I'll post up chappie four. Until then.


	5. Harry PotterEvansMalfoy!

**Immortal Conflicts**

**By: Myself**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor another other character owned or created by J. K. R. (If you don't know who that is, then you are probably reading the wrong fan fiction.) because SHE owns them. I do however own Elsa Leigh. She's mine and if you try to take her... well let's just say unpleasant things will occur to you. Oh yeah! That reminds me... I guess Mikeal Malfoy's mine, too. And Madeline and Miranda Malfoy, too. (What is going on here?! Where are all of these people coming from???)

**A/N:**

Theoddguy: As to evil... I'm not really sure yet. We'll see. But a Malfoy. I think I'm going have beat Damien over the head for that one. If I can ever find him...

**Chapter Four  
Harry Potter/Evans/MALFOY??!!!**

There was someone jumping on his bed. Was it Sirius or Madeline? He peeked his left eye open a little and spotted a blur of red. Madeline, he concluded. "I suggest you get off my bed right now, or a broken limb from falling off with be the least of your worries." He sat up and glared balefully at his red headed half sister."What if I don't wanna?" she replied, her coal black eyes mirroring the smirk that crossed her face."Well that's up to you, but I suggest you do, or I'll tell Uncle Lucius you were misbehaving," he grinned at the worry that crossed her young features. "And you what'll happen if I do that..." He trailed off and lay back down, smiling slightly and satisfied that he gotten her to go away, but quickly jumped back up as 60 pounds of black Labrador jumped up onto his lower extremities. "Sirius! Get off my bed right now!!" he screamed angrily at the massive ball of hair grinning sheepishly at him from the other end of the bed. "There is just no peace in this house," he grumbled angrily crawling out of bed and looking at the clock on his nightstand. 5:45 A.M.?! You've got to be kidding me, he thought, muttering angrily as he fixed his glasses to his face and made his way down to the kitchen."Good mornin', Mum," he slurred, entering the kitchen and sitting at his place at the kitchen table."Why good morning, Harry, dear," she replied, her slim red haired figure turning to him and giving him a sunny smile. "And to what do we owe this early morning appearance to? I'm not used to seeing you before 9 on summer vacation," she inquired, putting two eggs and a whole lot of bacon and ham on a plate, then set it in front of him."A red haired devil and a slobbering black ball of insanity," he muttered through a mouthful of eggs."Don't speak with your mouth full," Miranda Malfoy admonished."Sorry, Mum.""It's all right, dear," she said smiling at him as Mikeal walked into the kitchen followed by a singing Madeline and slobbering Sirius. "Good morning, dears. Breakfast is ready. Thank you for waking your brother up, Madeline. You do realize why she did, right, Harry? You know what day today is, don't you?""No...," Harry said then trailed off. "Oh wait! It's my birthday! That's right! I almost forgot. But why so early?" he continued to gripe."Because we have to go buy your Hogwarts things with Draco and Ron today," his mother reminded him.  
  
Harry sighed and wiped his forehead. "Why?! Of all people to be related to, why Draco and Ron?! Damn my cursed fate!!" He slammed his forehead against the table a few times to drive the point home."Oh Harry, your such a dramatic child," his father sighed. "And watch your language in front of the girls.""Sorry, dad," he apologized. "It's just... Well you know.""Yes I know. And if I can live with them, then so can you."** Later That Day**"Draco! Ron! Leave each other alone! If I hear one more peep out of either of you, I'll skin both of you alive," screamed a very flustered Molly Weasley. Her red hair and light complection made the red blotches of anger on her face more prominent. Harry always saw so much of his stepmother in her, but that could just be because they were twins."Sorry, Mum," mumbled the red headed Ron, who turned about as red as his hair and dropped his head."Sorry, Mrs. Weasley," drawled Draco and smirked and Ron, unafraid of any punishment that would come his way."I don't see why you two can't behave more like Harry here," she pointed at the silent black haired boy trailing behind them. "Silent, doesn't stop at every store front and gawk at things he can't have."Just then Harry stopped and turned and odd shade of white. He stared off into the crowd. She looked so familiar, was all he could think and took of in the general direction."I think of spoken too soon," sighed Mrs. Weasley, taking off after the boy.Harry continued on through the crowd until he came upon the black haired girl. "Um. Excuse me, Miss," he drawled, catching he attention, and noticed the surprise that crossed her face. She then proceeded to turn an unprecedented shade of red and turned and ran with a speed that surprised even the quick Harry. "Oi!" he called out after her and then gave up."What was that, mate?" asked an out of breath Ron."Oh nothing. Just someone I thought I recognized." Harry replied, still staring off into the crowd where she had disappeared."You scared the living Jesus out of your aunt," sneered Draco, pulling up behind him."Oh. Yeah I guess I did, taking off like that. I'm sorry, Aunt Molly," he said grinning sheepishly at the red out of breath Molly Weasley."Quite all right, Harry, dear. But would you mind letting me know next time you take off like that.""Of course, Aunt Molly."  
  
After finishing shopping Harry, Draco and Ron each carried two armfuls of stuff. Harry even had the tenacity to carry his brand new snowy owl, named Hedwig, by the way, instead of releasing her to fly behind and carrying the empty cage. And it is this this form that we now see them, herded into the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron each calling out The Keep before stepping into the flames and arriving miraculously several second later at Harry's home of residence. "Well, here you are, Harry. Do make sure not to lose anything before school starts," Mrs. Weasley admonished.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied and walked out of the living room as they left. Turning the sorner, and still carrying all of his things he was attacked by a small red haired monster who knocked him over climbed up onto his back.  
  
"Harry! Y ou're back!" she squealed. "I missed you so much!" And then she spotted the owl. "Oooo! Can I play with it, Harry? Can I? Can I? What's he called? Can I keep him? Please?"

"No!" he screamed throwing her off of him. "Madeline you leave Hedwig alone right this instant. I used up most of my birthday money on that owl and if ruin her I swear to you..." he trailed off, leaving the threat to linger."Fine," she replied smirking and ran off through the house, most likely to tell Mum that he was home.  
  
I'm going to love Hogwarts if only for the fact that she won't be there, he thought acidly and then gathered up all of his stuff and proceeded ten steps down the hallway only to be bowled down by Sirius.

**A/N:** Wow! Talk about family issues. Not only is he now a Malfoy... but his Mum is Molly Weasley's twin. Where is the madness going to stop? Only my muse knows that and he's nowhere to be found. Oh well. Until next time.


	6. Chapter 5: Now What Happens When I Do Th...

**Immortal Conflicts**

**By: Myself**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor another other character owned or created by J. K. R. (If you don't know who that is, then you are probably reading the wrong fan fiction.) because SHE owns them. I do however own Elsa Leigh. And Mikeal, Miranda and Madeline Malfoy. They're mine and if you try to take them... well let's just say unpleasant things will occur to you. (But it is getting kinda crowded in here. If anyone else shows up, I'm going to have to start throwing people out of windows and such. Oh wait! That's probably going to happen anyway...)

**A/N:**

**Freeze Halo:** Thank you. I'm pleased to know you like it. I imagine it will get much more interesting as time goes on. Well, if my muse wasn't such a lazy bugger that is. /Glares at Damien/

**Chapter 5  
  
Now What Happens When I Do This?**

**   
  
**  
With two weeks left to go until until he started his first term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he had already read through all of his course work and gotten heads up from Fred and George, Ron's brothers, about certain assignments he might have problems with. Now he was wandering around the house, his father following close behind, and levitating anything he could possibly think of to levitate.   
  
"Windgardium Leviosa!" the black haired boy called out, and a large antique chair, coffee table and vase flew across the room, stopping inches before smashing into the wall.  
  
"What did I tell you, Harry?" Mikeal Malfoy asked as he came up behind the boy. "I told you you had to concentrate harder when you levitate more than one thing at once or the spell would get out of hand, didn't I?" He raised an eyebrow at Harry.  
  
"Yes, Dad. But I think I have a handle on this now. Can we move on to something else, please? There's so much left to master before start of term and George and Fred said that they didn't have to levitate but a single feather." He looked at his father with pleading emerald eyes.  
  
"Well, I suppose so, Harry," he answered, dropping the wards that he placed up around the house to keep the Ministry from knowing there was underage magic going on. "What do you have left on your list of subjects?"  
  
Harry sheathed his new wand, 11 inches, holly and phoenix feather. Quite the nice wand, Mr. Ollivander had stated while giving him a serious look over. It was quite rude really, but not half as rude as some of things that came out of Draco's mouth. He grimaced at the thought and went over his list of subjects mentally. Went over transfiguring matches to needles. Far too easy, once you got the hang of it. Scoured all of his text books. And even went over the levitating charm. If that wasn't everything, he didn't know what was.  
  
But still there was one thing left. And in his humble opinion it was the best thing yet. Flying. The thought of the wind whipping past his face and reaching his hand out and snatching the Snitch. He sighed and a small smile crossed his face.   
  
His father smiled a little as well. "Judging by the look on your face, I'd say the only thing left on your list is flying lessons, eh?"  
  
"I'm going to be seeker for my House, Dad. No matter what. No matter which house, either." His eyes took on a dark gleam, clouding over the green until they were nearly black. "I don't care what anyone says. I want the position, so I'm going to get it."   
  
His straightened his glasses on his face, and went to the broom closet to get out one of the family brooms. It was so old, the make and model number had completely wore off. Oh well, he thought. Dad said if I make the house team, he'll buy me a new one. I'll take his word on that.   
  
Just as he walked out of the door, the fireplace behind him flared up. Arther Weasley, Ron's dad's face appeared in the flames, lined with worry and a touch of panic in his eyes. "Boy. Get your father. NOW!"  
  
Harry backed wordlessly into the hall and turned, running quickly down it, yelled for his father.  
  
Mikeal Malfoy appeared. "What is it, Harry? You can't wait five minutes to go flying?" He asked, a scowl crossing his face.  
  
"Uncle Arther's in the fire," splurted the boy. "It looked really important."  
  
"We'll see about that," Malfoy said, walking calmly down the hallway into the living room. "What is that you've got yourself all worked up about, Arther?" he asked sternly, still scowling.  
  
"Harry. Leave the room please," he requested quietly.  
  
"Wait outside for me Harry," his father said shortly, and Harry turned to the front door and exited the house.  
  
"Now what in the bloody nine hells was that all about, Weasley?" raged Mikeal.  
  
"Sorry, chap. But I just got word through the grapevine. You-Know-Who's escaped."  
  
Mikeal's face turned whiter than paper and he sat down hard on the couch he had saved a few minutes before. "Voldemort's escaped?"  
  
"Yes. And apparently, he thinks that Harry is the one who landed him Azkaban. Never mind the fact the lad was only two months old. You-Know-Who left us a little love letter describing his plans for the future in great detail."  
  
"He's going to go after Harry?" he responded in an uncomprehending voice. "Oh good lord Jesus!" He screamed, jumping up from the couch. "He's going to go after Harry!" He rushed to the front door, pulled it open and stared out into the empty front lawn. "HARRY!" he bellowed, but no answer came. "HARRY! ANSWER ME!" He ran out of the door, black hair flying, and turning the corner of the house, he skid to a stop. He literally froze in his tracks.  
  
The only thing standing in between his son and about twenty angry death eaters was a small silver dragon?? Every curse they fired off at him, the dragon deflected and growing tired of their antics, threw one warning fireball into their midst. Obviously not getting the hint, the charged the small beast, whose shoulder came up no higher than Harry head. The animal's head swung around, snatched Harry off the ground and deposited him on her back. For one moment, the dragon's eyes and Mikeal's eyes met. GET YOUR FAMILY OUT OF HERE! a voice screamed in his head, and he was off, as was the dragon, both dodging curses and hexes as if their lives depended on it.

**A/N: **Wow. And we thought things were a bit off before. Oh my. Damien, my darling muse...

_Yes?_

Might I inquire why you just made me almost kill Harry and his family?

_Because it makes for an interesting plot? /Grins innocently./_

You do realize what will happen if I actually went through with your opriginal plan and not modified it, correct.

_/Cough/ I have no idea what you're talking about._

/Glares and growls/ Keep it up wise guy and you'll be thrown out the window with the rest of them. /Looks around./ Did I just say that? O.o


	7. Chapter 6: Run For Your Lives!

**Immortal Conflicts**

**By: Myself**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor another other character owned or created by J. K. R. (If you don't know who that is, then you are probably reading the wrong fan fiction.) because SHE owns them. I do however own Elsa Leigh. And Mikeal, Miranda and Madeline Malfoy. They're mine and if you try to take them... well let's just say unpleasant things will occur to you. (But it is getting kinda crowded in here. If anyone else shows up, I'm going to have to start throwing people out of windows and such. Oh wait! That's probably going to happen anyway...) And just as an extra note, the mental conversations and talking Fawkes, those aren't classified as my ideas. I actually got the idea from Saerry Snape's Not Myself.

**Chapter 6  
  
Run For Your Lives!!  
  
In The Air**

**   
  
**  
Blast it! Blast it all! she thought as she flew off, a startled Harry on her back. Who would have thought things would have turned out this way? she mused. Being hunted by her own. What was the world coming to, anyway?! She felt Harry's anxious grip on her scales and slowed her pace a bit. There wasn't any human alive that could keep up with a dragon anyway. Nevertheless an immortal dragon.   
  
_As if that has anything to do with anything,_ popped a voice into her head.   
  
_Oh no,_ she grumbled mentally and turned to glare at the phoenix that flew up next to her. _What do you want, Fawkes?_ she asked politely.  
  
_Albus sent to me make sure the rescue went all right_.  
  
_ I almost get the feeling he doesn't quite trust me where the boy's concerned.  
_  
_ He doesn't,_ Fawkes quipped. _Not after that stunt you pulled when he was a baby.  
_  
"And what stunt might the phoenix be talking about?" asked a curious Harry.  
  
_ You can hear us?!_ asked both of the animals at once.  
  
"Yes I can hear you just fine. Now would you mind answering my question?"   
  
_Well,_ answered Elsa. _There was an incident in your childhood that I thought I could prevent and so I prevented it. It however, had an adverse affect on the stuation itself, which is why we are at the point in time that we are at,_ she finished cryptically.  
  
"Could you possibly be any more vague?" asked Harry.  
  
_Don't tempt her, boy. You have absolutely no idea,_ replied the phoenix shaking its fiery head.  
  
_Do shut up, Fawkes.  
_  
_Who's going to make me?  
  
I am.  
  
I dare you. I'll tear your eyes out.  
  
I like to see you try, old man.  
  
I may not be a spring chicken, young one, but I am definitely not an old man!  
_  
"Will you two knock it off! You two fight like an old married couple," he complained watching both creatures turn as of yet undiscovered shades of red, "and you're giving me a headache."_Well how about you butt out of our conversation then, eh, laddie? _Elsa quipped.  
  
"How about you not converse so loudly that I can hear you? How about that?"  
  
She turned her glare onto him, wondering how this could have happened. How one of hers could have turned out... like THIS. _You've turned into a horribly arrogant, insufferable, completely normal boy child._ Her glare intensified, daring him to say something back.   
  
_Nice, Elsa. Really nice,_ chuckled Fawkes.  
  
_ Sod off, you stupid, over-sized parrot!  
_  
_ Sticks and stones, darling..._ He tutted her and then flew off.  
  
She glared after him for a while and then flew down into a clearing in the middle of a thick forest. _Are you hungry, Harry?_ She felt the boys weight drop off her back and watched him come around and stop right in front of her face.  
  
"Who are you and why did you save me and my family?" Harry asked, staring her down. He either didn't realize or didn't care that he was eye to eye with a dragon.  
  
_It's not important,_ she answered.  
  
"Is it not important because you say so, because it's not important to YOU, or because it's not important at all."   
  
_Because it's not important at this particular time. Now,_ she finished, changing the subject, _are you hungry or not?  
_  
He mumbled something under his breath to the affect that he was and she wandered off into the woods to find him some type of food.**On Land**Mikeal ran into the front door screaming at the top of his lungs. Two red heads and a furry black one peeked out of the study door.  
  
What might I ask is all this fuss about?" Miranda asked, raising an irritated eyebrow.  
  
"No time, he answered, throwing them all into the study as three hexes all hit the door at the same time.   
  
Running acrossing the room to the fireplace, he lit the logs with wizarding fire and held out the Floo Powder jar. "Take two handfuls," he instructed. "Throw one and think of the first place that comes to mind. Second handful go to the Weasleys. No time for arguing," he said as Madeline opened her mouth to say something. "Just go. And take Sirius with you," he added, as an after thought.  
  
"Bye, daddy," Madeline said, throwing her floo powder into the fire and hooking on arm around Sirius. "Black Mansion," she called out and in a flash of green was gone.  
  
"Go on, Miranda," he said, urging his wife towards the fire.  
  
"I could stay and help fight," she offered.   
  
"No," he siad sternly.  
  
She drew a breath and in a flash light and two mumbled words that sounded like Living Room Fireplace, but he didn't have time to think about that. As soon as his eyes cleared from the flashing light, the study door broke in under the heavy assault of curses.  
  
"Get out of my house," he growled angrily, gripping his wand tightly in front of him. A sudden, arrogant laugh had his hair on end. "Lucius. What do you want?"  
  
"I want your boy," the older, blonde man replied.   
  
"He's not here."  
  
"But if the house remains he will be back."  
  
"Not likely," Mikeal countered, and then fell to the floor screaming as three Cruciatus curses slammed into him instantaneously.  
  
"This brings me no joy, Mikeal. To torture my own brother like this just doesn't give me the warm and fuzzy it probably should. So just tell me where the dragon shuttled cute little Harry off to, and we'll leave the house and the rest of your immediate family alone. Continue to resist...," his cold voice trailed off. "Well, I just can't be responsible for what happens then."  
  
"I have no idea where the dragon took Harry," he replied through gritted teeth.  
  
"Fine," Lucius said coldly, both brothers glaring at each other, one from behind a hood, the other from behind a mask of pain and anger. "Have it your way. Finish him," he ordered the other death eaters, and with a twirling of his black cloak, Lucius Malfoy left his younger brother to whatever fate the gods had for him.**In The Hallway**"You bastard," spat Miranda Malfoy. She stood blocking the hallway some five paces in front of him scowling deeply.  
  
"Now don't you think that's a bit much?" he asked, his smile polite.  
  
"Shut your mouth right now Lucius or you'll have a whole lot more than the Dark Lord's wrath to worry about," she warned quietly, her wand at the ready. "Now you turn around and march your arrogant, pompous, too good for anyone but yourself arse back in there and call them off of my husband or I will curse you into the next century." There was no fear in her eyes and no hesitation in her voice.  
  
"Now, Miranda, darling, you know I can't do that," he said quietly. He noticed her wince for one second from hearing her husband cry out in pain and took that second to his advantage. While she wasn't paying attention, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at her. "Miranda, this won't hurt one bit," he said, smirking, watching her eyes widen then narrow as she scowled, if possible, even more ferociously at him. "Imperio!" And feeling nothing but a pleasant numb floating sensation, Miranda Malfoy's willpower faded away.

**A/N:** Now what do ya think about that?

_I think you've lost your mind._

Do I have to remind you that you were the one who told me to do it?

_Do I have to constantly remind you that I wasn't the one who okayed it?_

/Throws a book a Damien's head/ If you weren't so valuable to be...

_Oh. So first I'm useless and good for nothing, and the one to blame for everything that goes wrong under the sun, and now I'm immeasurably valuable?_

Will you two please shut up?

Who said that? /Looks around wildly./

I did.

_And might I inquire who you are?_

I'm your second muse Liam. You remember me right?

You're the one with the disappearing act right?

/Grins sheepishly./

How did I come to be cursed so? /Bangs head against wall/


	8. Chapter 7: Bring It On

**Immortal Conflicts**

**By: Myself**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor another other character owned or created by J. K. R. (If you don't know who that is, then you are probably reading the wrong fan fiction.) because SHE owns them. I do however own Elsa Leigh. And Mikeal, Miranda and Madeline Malfoy. They're mine and if you try to take them... well let's just say unpleasant things will occur to you. (But it is getting kinda crowded in here. If anyone else shows up, I'm going to have to start throwing people out of windows and such. Oh wait! That's probably going to happen anyway...) And just as an extra note, the mental conversations and talking Fawkes, those aren't classified as my ideas. I actually got the idea from Saerry Snape's Not Myself.

**Chapter 7  
  
Bring It On  
  
In The Woods**

Maniacal laughter filled his head. It was almost shrill in sound and most definitely evil. In his dream, he turned slowly, upon finding himself in a small living room. There was a white couch, a dark blue table lamp in a small side table and a 20 inch television propped up on a small television stand. Hearing voices, he hid himself on the other side of the couch instinctually.   
  
Two females entered the room, the black haired one holding a small bundle and smiling brilliantly. Looks like she just won the World Cup, he thought smirking a bit. But she looked a bit familiar, just as did the red haired one. Then, the red haired one crossed to the door and upon opening it, set hell loose.  
  
Standing on the other side was a figure clothed in dark robes. The red head back up quickly, screeching and pulling out her wand. But before she could say anything, she was dead. Cursed, most likely, thought Harry, as if he were watching a movie.   
  
The dark haired girl was just standing there, eyes wide, staring. "Tom?!" she whispered/asked/stated. Then moving quickly into action, she threw the boy at the couch, the Killing Curse bouncing off of her like a small charm off of a barrier. Their eyes met for one second. The girl from Diagon Alley, he thought, then the baby began screaming, and upon looking down, he realized it was himself there. The shock of black hair, pale skin, emerald green eyes filling up with tears. And a lightning bolt shaped cut welling up with blood on his forehead. He lifted his fingers and found the wound had been reopened. Blood trickled slowly down his face.   
  
Suddenly, the Dark Wizard flew past him into the wall and the girl snatched him up, baby form of course, and took off out the door. Instants later, the first small tendrils of smoke formed from several fires started around the house. He crossed to the Dark Wizard, took his "Tom's" wand, and exited the building only to find the girl gone.   
  
She came back from hunting up some food to find Harry asleep, but not peacefully so. He was writhing around like a snake and the forehead wound that had been inflicted on him when he was a child had been reopened. This isn't good, she thought, crossing to him after changing into human form. The moment she touched him, his eyes snapped open.   
  
"It was you...," he half asked half stated.  
  
"Yes. It was me. You've reopened your wound, Harry. Why don't you stay where you are and I'll take care of that for you," she got up to gather supplies.  
  
The young hand caught her wrist. "Why didn't you tell me?" Confusion played around behind his eyes.  
  
"Because it wasn't important then, and for the most part, except for the fact that your forehead is bleeding and you now know what really happened to your Mum it's still very insignificant in the grand scheme of things," she replied harshly, anger filling her features.  
  
He nodded, and closed his eyes again, his hand tightening on the wand he held beneath his robes. 

**Back In The Study  
  
AKA  
  
That Nasty Bloody Malfoy**

Lucius Malfoy chuckled a bit to himself. It was much easier than he had anticipated. Controlling her was so easy. Perhaps it was the fact that she was innately evil. She and her twin had both been in Slytherin after all. After casting the Imperious Curse on Miranda Malfoy, he had reentered the room his brother had called a study and called the Death Eaters off, explaining as he did so that he had another idea in the works. Then, smiling down at his brother who was breathing quite harshly and had a small trickle of blood coming out of the side of his mouth, he introduced the newest member of his gang.   
  
A few Death Eater let out soft snickers and snorts as she entered the room. She crossed and stood over her husband. "Tell him, Miranda, dear," Lucius prompted.  
  
"I hate you," she whispered. "I hate you and everything you stand for. Which is why I've been having an affair with your brother for going on 7 years." Her voice increasing in volume with ever word. "And for that long I have been a spy in this house for the Dark Lord. Your son stole something, a few things from him, and he wants them back." Her eyes were hard and set and a bit glassy. "Where is he, Mikeal? Where's Harry?"  
  
Mikeal Malfoy spat something unintelligible from between sporadic bursts of air.   
  
"A bloody git, am I?" Lucius asked, a smile in his eyes as they looked down into ones filled with hate.   
  
Miranda's face hardened, a mask of hate crossing into it. She bent down and shook him hard. "Tell me. Tell me where your son is. Right now."  
  
A small splurt of blood bubbled out of his mouth. "Wake up," he whispered.  
  
"What?" Confusion crossed her features.  
  
"Wake up," he repeated, and then sputtered in a coughing fit.  
  
"I am awake. You are the one who will be sleeping soon if you don't tell us where Harry is."  
  
"I... don't... know... where..." he trailed off, breathing hard.  
  
"Hard headed git," she replied, disgust taking the place of anger. "Lucius?"  
  
"Leave him," the silver haired man said. "When, I mean if, he recovers, he will most likely try to make contact with the boy. We'll have him then." Lucius turned from the Death Eaters to the man laying broken on the floor. "The Dark Lord is patient. But only to a certain point, Mikeal. I will be taking your leave now, and taking your lovely wife with me. She'll be a nice prize to add to my collection."   
  
He smirked from beneath the folds of his hood and turned and left. The rest filed after him, his wife last, who paused to throw a pitying look over her shoulder at him. He saw something familiar there. Something crafty. Perhaps, he thought. Perhaps she isn't as in his control as he originally thought. The thought crossed his mind and then left as unconsciousness swept over his broken body. 

**A/N:** You know, Liam. I forgot you were the one with the bloody mean streak. Damien has plot twists down to a science and you have just pure mean heartedness mastered.

Why, thank you, Elise.

_Don't be so sure she meant that as a complement..._

Shut up, Damien. Just because I'm always putting you down doesn't mean every word out of my mouth is a put down.

_Not true._

SILENCE MUSE. ES. Don't you even think about joining into this madness, Liam.

Aye, aye.

_Yes, ma'am._


	9. Chapter 8: Finishing Up

**Immortal Conflicts**

**By: Myself**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor another other character owned or created by J. K. R. (If you don't know who that is, then you are probably reading the wrong fan fiction.) because SHE owns them. I do however own Elsa Leigh. And Mikeal, Miranda and Madeline Malfoy. They're mine and if you try to take them... well let's just say unpleasant things will occur to you. (But it is getting kinda crowded in here. If anyone else shows up, I'm going to have to start throwing people out of windows and such. Oh wait! That's probably going to happen anyway...) And just as an extra note, the mental conversations and talking Fawkes, those aren't classified as my ideas. I actually got the idea from Saerry Snape's Not Myself.

**A/N: **/Glomps Diane and Silver-Enchantress-Elf/ I love knowing my working is appreciated. And funny even. _That's all me._ Don't go flattering yourself, Damien. /Glares at muse/ And you don't have to worry about me writing more. I have all the way until the end of their sixth year all planned out. I won't be done writing for a while yet.

**Chapter 8  
  
Finishing Up **

**  
  
**  
He was asleep again. It must have been being exposed to Fawkes for so long, she concluded. The phoenix and its feather had reacted in some strange way and shown him the last spell cast by Harry's wand's brother. Unfortunately, he now knew far too much, far too soon.   
  
If she truly trusted the conclusion she had come to, she could just cast a memory charm on the boy and be done with it. But she knew better. She could tell herself it would help, but she knew deep down that there was some other force driving this.  
  
She sat next to the fire, cooking the rabbit she had caught and glancing occasionally across to the boy. Just because he knew she had helped him doesn't mean he knows too much, she reasoned and then cursed herself for trying to lie to herself. He knows far too much, she spat mentally. A scowl crossed her face.  
  
He was a fool for wanting to know. It was his own fault. He brought it on himself. All these thoughts crossed her mind, but they all brought her back to an essential idea. None of this would have happened if she hadn't interfered. So in all actuality, no matter how much she tried to put the blame on others, it was all her own, for now and forever.  
  
A movement in the corner of her eye and she tensed quickly. She relaxed, however, when she saw it was just Harry crossing to the fire. "Lonely over there by yourself?" she asked amicably.  
  
"No. Just hungry," the boy answered shortly.  
  
"Listen, Harry. I realize that this is all probably a really big shock to you and you're probably having a hard time processing it all, but there are some quick pointers I have to go over with you before we go much farther."   
  
She peered across the fire into the boy's emotionless face and watched as a smirk broke out across his young features. "You've got that right. Like who are you? Why are you helping me? What's happened to my family? Who was that woman with the red hair in my dream? Ummm." He paused, scratching his head for effect.  
  
"If you're quite done...," Elsa interrupted.  
  
His smirk disappeared. "No. I'm not even half way there. So if you don't mind..."  
  
"Well I do. So if YOU don't mind, I can explain as much as I can as soon as you stop your childish prating!"  
  
He snapped his mouth shut and a scowl crossed his face. "Fine. Explain away," he said motioning with his hands.  
  
"I am a friend. I help you because I am bound to you and your fate. I feel responsible to do so because everything that is happening, has happened, and will happen to you is all my fault. Your family is split. Your father's badly injured and he may very well die if he doesn't get medical attention soon. I can send Fawkes to help him as soon as we're done with this. Your step mother is cursed and not in possession of herself. And your sister is at the Weasley's with Sirius. She's quite distraught over being seperated from her family and I don't sense she knows exactly what is going on. And for your last question, the red head in your dream was your real mother, Harry. Lily Potter/Evans." She took a deep breath to signify she was done. "I now open the floor to questions or comments."  
  
The boy stared at her blankly for another few moments and she was about to make an acid remark towards him when she noticed he was crying. "Oh. Now, Harry, mate, there's no need to cry," she said walking over the fire and knelt down next to him, pulling him into an embrace. "Everything's going to be just fine. Fawkes is already on his way to your father. And there's no point crying about your mother. What's in the past should stay there." She wiped off the boy's tears.  
  
"I'm not crying because of that." He said this softly and she hadn't been so close, she wouldn't have heard at all.   
  
"Well then, what for, love?"  
  
"I'll never be able to see my family again."  
  
Sorrow entered her face. "You're right Harry. If you go back, the Death Eaters will torture them into finding out where you are. Which brings up an interesting question, Harry. What did you take from the Dark Lord?"  
  
"I didn't think I could," he said producing a wand out of his robes and her eyes widened. "But when I woke up, I still had it." He held it out so she could take it.  
  
"It's his wand. Harry. You stole the most powerful Dark Wizard of all time's wand." she chuckled a bit in spite of herself. "Well, we can't exactly have you running around with it out in the open like that, can we?" she asked mischieviously. "Harry, why don't you eat, and by the time you're finished with your meal, I'll have a present for you."  
  
"All right." The boy shrugged and grabbed some of the cooked rabbit strips off of the fire.  
  
She wandered away through the clearing. This wouldn't do at all, she thought, diassembling the wand into three pieces. The grip she transfigured into a small green stone set in a silver cloak clasp shaped like two seprpents twining around eachother and the stone sat in the center. The pheonix feather she transformed into a pair of glasses. And the tip, she transformed into a eagle feather quill. This is much better, she thought, her eyes twinkling.  
  
Walking back to the fire, the boy eyed her questioningly. She sat in front of him. "Listen carefully, Harry. I have disassembled the wand and transformed the three peices into these three objects. The Dark Lord will remain powerless while they are not together in his possession. But his Death Eater's are neither stupid nor powerless as you saw earlier. Keep these safe. The first is a cloak clasp. The stone in the center will call me to you where ever you are, when you have need of me. The glasses you can use, but I suggest not doing so, for reasons I would rather not specify. Same with the quill. Just keep them tucked away. Do you understand me?"  
  
The boy nodded seriously at her. "And whatever you do, Harry, don't contact your family."  
  
She got up quickly. "Are you leaving?" the boy asked.  
  
"No. Not yet anyway. But soon. I'm going to drop you off at Hogwarts before we part. Fawkes could do it for me, but I have a few choice words for Headmaster Dumbledore before we part." She smirked. "And not to mention Fawkes probably has his hamds full with your father."  
  
"What's your name?" Harry asked.  
  
"Elene," she lied easily.  
  
"I'm tired, Elene."  
  
"I imagine you would be after everything you've went through. Why don't you go back to sleep. And drink this before you do," she said, producing a clear vial full of green liquid from her dark blue robes. "It's an Anti-Dreaming Potion. It will help you sleep peacefully. You will need all the rest you can muster for what is to come."  
  
The boy reached out for the potion and she handed it to him. "Good night, Elene."  
  
"Good night, Harry."  
  
He went back to his stump, drank the Anti-Dream draught and was soon sleeping peacefully. She kept watch through the night, silently cursing herself. 

**A/N:** Well. Now on to bigger and better things.

_What? You mean those things you promised, oh, about... FOUR CHAPTERS AGO??_

Now, it's not really her fault.

_And just what does that mean?_

Well, you of all things should know. You're the one filling her head with all these plot twists and ideas.

_You say that as if you didn't fill up and entire chapter with all of YOUR ideas._

I didn't. She did.

That's right. So leave Liam alone Damien.

_/Scowls at Liam and starts writing again./_

/Smirks at Damien and starts to write again as well./

Well finally. We're on our way to more exciting things than Harry and Elsa talking in the woods.

_It's about time, too._

Shut up and get back to work. /Sigh/ How did I get cursed with such lazy muses??


	10. Chapter 9: The Arrival

**Immortal Conflicts**

**By: Myself**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor another other character owned or created by J. K. R. (If you don't know who that is, then you are probably reading the wrong fan fiction.) because SHE owns them. I do however own Elsa Leigh. And Mikeal, Miranda and Madeline Malfoy. They're mine and if you try to take them... well let's just say unpleasant things will occur to you. (But it is getting kinda crowded in here. If anyone else shows up, I'm going to have to start throwing people out of windows and such. Oh wait! That's probably going to happen anyway...) And just as an extra note, the mental conversations and talking Fawkes, those aren't classified as my ideas. I actually got the idea from Saerry Snape's Not Myself.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long everyone. I have ben very busy with work which of course messes with my writing schedule. Although I do currently have about three more chapters to post today. I really didn't anticipate taking this long to post them though. I'd blame it on my muses, but they for once have been doing their jobs and I have not been doing mine. I hate it when our roles are reversed... --; So once more I apologize. It'll never happen again. I promise. _I'll remember that... _Shut up, Damien...

**Chapter 9  
  
The Arrival**

****

In the morning, when Harry awoke, he found himself covered in a heavy midnight blue cloak. "Elene?" he asked, looking around the clearing, disoriented.   
  
"Yes, love?" she replied, her voice coming from out of the woods behind him.  
  
"Is there anything to eat?"  
  
"Food seems to be the only thing on your mind."  
  
"Well, you don't have to talk when your eating. Or at least you shouldn't. It's bad manners and all."  
  
She nodded and smiled in agreement. "So it is. And yes, there is food. I anticipated the fact that you are a human garbage disposal and went hunting again last night."  
  
"So what's for breakfast, then?" he asked, his emerald eyes shining with anticipation.  
  
"Pheasant eggs and wild boar. How does that sound?"  
  
"Close enough to eggs and bacon for me," he said moving over to what remained of the fire where the food was being kept warm.  
  
"Well then dig in, Harry," she said, a small smile crossing her face.   
  
When Harry was finished she got up. "Are you ready to go?" she asked and frowned at the look of sadness that came across his face. "Now, Harry. It's not like it's the end of the world. We'll clear this up easily. Don't worry." Her frown turned into a glare. "And don't you even THINK about crying again. There's absolutely no time for all that messiness."  
  
"Yes," he said softly. "I'm ready."  
  
"Good," she replied, changing into dragon form. "Then climb on, please."  
  
The boy stood there looking at her for a minute. "I can't," he said finally.  
  
"What in the bloody nine Hells do you mean, you can't?" she spat.  
  
"You're too tall," the boy replied.  
  
"Oh. Well. That's easy enough to fix then," she said, then scooped him up onto her back. "Hold on tight," she said, taking to the air.

**A Few Hours Later**

****

His bum really hurt, he thought, trying to shift and bring back the blood flow. But the more he fidgeted, the worse it hurt, and the more annoyed Elsa became. By now, they had been in the air, non-stop, for 5 hours, and it was starting to show in both of them. Harry could sit still, and Elsa's patience for his fidgeting was running extremely low, as she was too tired to keep aloft with all the extra movement.  
  
_Harry! I swear to you! If you do not stop moving around right this instant, I will do a barrel roll and laugh as you fall 200 feet to the ground!_ she growled, and the boy quickly sat still.  
  
"How much farther?"  
  
_About another 15 minutes. Can you sit still for that long, or will I be making Harry patte for lunch today?  
_  
His eyes widened. "I'll sit still."  
  
_Good,_ she stated simply, flying on. 

**At The Gates**

****  
  
Upon arriving at the gates, Elsa changed back into human form and smirked coldly at Dumbeldore as he hastened out to meet them. "Didn't think I could handle it myself, old man?" she inquired, her voice dripping poison.  
  
"Not at all," he replied. "I just wanted to make sure nothing bad befell the boy. That's always been my main concern. And one imm...." Dumbledor trailed off. "Does he know?"  
  
"No." she replied quickly. "And I'd rather like to keep it that way."  
  
"As you wish." The old man turned away from Elsa and addressed the young boy in front of him. "Well, Mr. Malfoy. It seems you've gotten yourself into a spot of trouble, eh?"  
  
"You think?" the boy replied caustically.  
  
"Harry!!" Elsa exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Quite all right," Dumbledore said, chuckling a bit. "But, just as a note for future reference. It probably would not be a good idea to run around school with an attitude like that."  
  
"Good advice, Albus," Elsa smirked.  
  
Dumbledore glared.  
  
Elsa glared.  
  
Harry looked on, uncomfortable.  
  
And just as the tension in the air made him feel as if he were going to explode, Fawkes arrived.  
  
Elsa hissed and cursed under her breath.  
  
Fawkes laughed at her irritation.  
  
"Shut up, Fawkes or I'll roast you like the Thanksgiving turkey you remind me of," she threatened.  
  
The pheonix laughed even harder at this.  
  
Elsa growled.  
  
Dumbledore glared at the threat made to his pet.  
  
"Oy!" Harry broke in. "OY!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Elsa and Dumbledore shouted at him, causing him to jump back a few feet.  
  
"Um..." He paused. "Don't you think this is a bit.... childish?"  
  
Elsa glared at Harry.  
  
Dumbledore glared at Harry.  
  
Fawkes laughed at all of them.  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Elsa, Harry and Dumbledore all shouted at the same time.  
  
Fawkes stopped laughing and gave them an uncomprehending look. _Oh, come on! It was funny!_  
  
Elsa sighed and rolled her eyes while shaking her head. "Whatever you say, Fawkes." She turned to Dumbledore. "He's yours for now. Take good care of him please."  
  
"Of course," the old wizard replied, smiling.  
  
Elsa snorted, turned and after walking out of the gates and changing back into dragon form flew off.   
  
"Interesting, isn't she, Harry?" Dumbledore queried.  
  
"Definitely not normal," the boy replied.  
  
"Well that's a true enough answer. Now for the formalities. Welcome to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he said extending his hand to point at the castle that lay behind him.   
  
Until just now, Harry hadn't even noticed it. It was sprawling in it's architecture. It looked as if it couldn't possibly be real. Like an artists picture of some fanciful place that was actually brought to life. Harry stood there gaping at it for a bit until Dumbledore called him out of his trance. "Are you going to go in, or are you going to spend the rest of your life standing there staring stupidly at it?"  
  
Harry moved his feet with an act of pure willpower. "This will be your new home," Dumbledore continued, as they walked towards the castle. "During the Sorting Ceremony, the Sorting Hat will put you into your House. Your Housemates will be your family. There are four houses as I'm sure you know. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff."  
  
"Yes, Professor. I know."  
  
"Good. I would expect your family would teach you such things."  
  
"What House do you think I'll be put in, Professor?"   
  
"Well. You had enough courage to attempt to take Lord Voldemort's wand, but that also took a bit of cunning. So I would wager a guess of either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw."  
  
Harry's face went white as a sheet. "HUFFLEPUFF??!! Professor, you must be kidding!"  
  
Dumbledore began to laugh. Quietly at first and then must louder as he progressed.  
  
"Of course I am, Harry!" He paused for air and to control his laughter. When he regained possession of himself he continued. "I imagine that you'll be in either Slytherin like your father or Gryffindor like your mother."  
  
The pained, pale look left the boys face and he took a deep breath. "Good."  
  
At this point they entered the actual castle and Harry took a look around. The paintings moved, he mused. His mother said that some do. And that some can even talk. But they never had any of those in the house. A nuisance most of the time, his father had said. Couldn't keep a secret if your life depended on it. Always a picture snooping on you and passing the information on to others. And even though he knew some painthings could talk, he still jumped out of his skin when he finally heard one do so.  
  
"Good day, Mr. Malfoy." After recovering from the shock, he looked at the picture. It was of a tall, skinny brunette witch with thickly curling hair bordering on uncontrolled, but not quite attaining the proper affect.  
  
"Good, day, Miss," he replied.  
  
The witch in the painting stifled a bit of laughter and ran of to converse with one of the other paintings.  
  
Strange, he thought. Very strange.  
  
"For now," Dumbledore interrupted. "You will be sleeping in the professors area as you do not yet have a House. Do not let the Professors here intimidate you. They are all quite harmless, even Professor Snape, the Potions Master. Sometimes I think he could be the best teacher here if he wasn't so prickly about everything."  
  
After leading Harry to his temporary living quarters, Dumbledore wandered off to go and talk to some Professor or another leaving Harry alone. He collapsed on his bed and stared at the ceiling. I wonder what happened to Madeline. She can't be kept safely at the Weasley's for long. Maybe they'll send her to Uncle Lucius. If anyone could protect her it would be him. And with that thought he slipped quietly into a dreamless sleep. 


End file.
